tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 136
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 137|Next Episode -->]] ''' '''Date: January 28th, 2011 Length: 2:25:15 Hosts: '''Chris, Brett, Mikel, and Henry '''Special Guest(s): Intro: 'Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare '''Closing Words: '''Good for their phone, right? NGP!! '''Closing Song: ' ---- '''Content Covered: *The Top 7 Most insane things videogames have been blamed for *Dead Space 2 Super Review *Russian media vs No Russian *Sony press conference 'live' coverage Notable Facts: *Someone in the community hates Henry Gilbert. *1 Year anniversary of the TalkRadar Wiki *Chris Antista got a scar from a dog when he was 2, when his dad smoked pot. Funny Stories and Quotes: *Chris Antista ** Don't drink and drive, unless you're Tyler Wilde. ** "We are not an anti-Sarah Palin podcast. She is a wonderful woman, with totally fuckable glasses." ** Coming from Sony's pocket. Only that person would recommend the $800 solution. ** PS1 through the PS2 era I was fucking everybody or everything. ** Nothing takes the sting off a breakup like lots of meaningless sex. ** If your bothering someone to the point of terrorism you're the asshole. ** I'm gonna fuck you in the ass. ** Angry Birds is only $1. Is Nintendo offering handheld games that are 40 times better? No, ** Halo Reach should have been a goddamned 6. *** Mikel "It should have been a 3." ** I'm gonna fist you all night long. ** If you were in a lawsuit maybe if someone would fuck me, I would settle. ** There's a good reason and go out and talk to people or you'll turn out to be fucking kids like Brett Elston. ** Moscow Airport Bom did not come out on any platforms this week. ** Fallout New Vegas, I've listened to all the music in the game twice and I'm stuck in the tutorial. ** "You have to move on. Muslims are not Hitler." *** Henry "No, Obama is!" * Brett Elston ** R. Kelly ruined the word Ignition. ** My geometry teacher was morbidly obese and took showers in butts. ** He looked on all the boxbacks. ** What do they use, Deimos, Dymos, Phobos? The thing they go back in time in Assassins Creed? *** Mikel "Animus." * Mikel Reparaz ** I fell off my bathroom scale and now I'm a sex maniac. ** "Yeah! Exactly, it's like she just started that whole ball rolling and now every Democrat is a Censorcrat." ** My favorite was Moscow Airport Boming. ** (Geometry) Fuck Proofs. ** Nintendo is either way ahead of the curve or way behind. ** Nobody rejected me because I'm a paragon on manhood and awesome. * Henry Gilbert ** Did you know the world's longest penis belongs to a games journalist? ** "Did she fall on her clitoris?" ** That's like saying you shouldn't get mad at the Blacks but the Chinese. ** Brad Schumaker is such a camper at Giant Bomb. ** Christians, dumb, deluded, we're way more smarter than they are. ** You saw the girl who got mauled in the face by a dog? *** Chris "Yes, fucking ugly." Question of the Week: What's the best/worst game glitch you've ever encountered? *Chris - Getting stuck in Fallout *Henry - Horse weirdness in Red Dead Redemption and unable to finish Undead Nightmare *Brett - Dead Space physics engine *Mikel - Swing set glitch from GTA 4 Link: 'Episode 136 '<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 137|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2011